


Matrimony

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Matrimony, Past Relationships, Wale ft Usher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A lyric story inspired by Matrimony by Wale ft Usher. CM Punk can't help but think about all the women the Undertaker had and come have.





	

Title: Matrimony

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Underpunk

Characters: Undertake, CM Punk,

Summary: A lyric story inspired by Matrimony by Wale ft Usher. CM Punk can't help but think about all the women the Undertaker had and come have.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

CM Punk should be happy today he was gonna finally marry the love of his life, Mark Calaway aka the Undertaker. The man who has been the favorite nightmare for children and adults across the world. No that didn't worry him instead it was the women before him and maybe after him.

_[Hook - Usher:]_

_If there's a question of my heart, you've got it_

_It don't belong to anyone but you_

_If there's a question of my love, you've got it_

_Baby don't worry, I've got plans for you_

_Baby, I've been making plans, oh love_

_Baby, I've been making plans Baby, I've been making plans_

_Baby, I've been making plans for you_

Jodi Lynn, a black haired and bright blue eye bombshell. The woman was a amazing actress and model for a good few decades. What did Punk have compared to her? She was the perfect arm candy. Punk wasn't with his numerous tattoos and ugly inked black hair.

_[Wale:]_

_My sincerest apologies, I mean it_

_I'll admit it, all being pathetic_

_I'm in my late 20s still never been to a wedding_

_Guess the idea of that lobby empty do not sit with me well_

_It's not your fault they try to get me, cause I'ma need to sail_

_Cause I'm selfish and I need you to myself_

_Tryna see you afloat but don't wanna see you on sale_

_Cause I failed and see you bout to cry_

_Cause when I enter they city they leave without they pride_

_And I'm sorry, and you starin' at my comments_

_Fearin' it's gone always be you sharin' me with all them_

_Wrong, how dare I say ignore them_

_Preparing for that day, I leave you here and switch you for them_

_It's hard, you know temptation and all_

_Out here tryna see if my relationship's strong_

_Get a place in the charts or runaway from your heart_

_Gave this music my all, nothing is sacred no more_

_I'm wrong_

_But I'm promisin' you better though_

_And your friends sayin' let him go_

_And we ain't gettin' any younger_

_I can give up now but I can promise you forever though_

Sara Calaway, the woman still had his last name for God's sake! She was beauty as a WWE diva and actress. She and Mark had two beautiful daughters who are the older man's everything. Punk bite his lip as he was only a few feet away from Mark now. He couldn't give him children like Sarah.

_[Hook]_

_If there's a question of my heart, you've got it_

_It don't belong to anyone but you_

_If there's a question of my love, you've got it_

_Baby don't worry, I've got plans for you_

_Baby, I've been making plans, oh love_

_Baby, I've been making plans_

_Baby, I've been making plans_

_Baby, I've been making plans for you_

_[Wale:]_

_I'll admit it, let me be hypothetic_

_The day I find a women I prolly be scared to share it_

_The idea of me finding love would run somebody off_

_And true my wall could use some plaques but still I got the floors_

_Brush you off, see I'm kinda lost_

_Now I'm up in the club with a couple of Move On's_

_And dark, troubled heart_

_Went from fallin' in love to drunk and fallin' apart_

_This is hard, tryna find some time to move on_

_Cause when we lost our baby, I got shady she got too dark_

_Soft, and I thank you baby, you strong_

_My ex before you married to, you solo I say so long_

_Nah, good terms how that ended_

_But it surely put a dent in how I worry about this business_

_Off white picket fences, more flights with the children_

_On site stealin' kisses on off nights my intentions_

_But, I plan to do it better though_

_But you still sayin' let it go_

_We ain't gettin' any younger_

_Women love me now but in your eyes we forever though_

Michelle McCool, who blessed Mark with another daughter with her perfect blond hair and blue eyes. She was perfect for Mark an amazing diva who could play with the men too. What did Punk have on her? Nothing.

_[Hook]_

_If there's a question of my heart, you've got it_

_It don't belong to anyone but you_

Punk stopped in the middle of his walk as he felt tears burning in his eyes as he stared at the pattern on the rug below. What if he's and 'Taker marriage ends up just like all the rest of those before him. Who would have the Devil's favorite child afterwards? Someone better than him.

_If there's a question of my love, you've got it_

_Baby don't worry, I've got plans for you_

_Baby, I've been making plans, oh love_

_Baby, I've been making plans_

_Baby, I've been making plans_

_Baby, I've been making plans for you_

But none of that mattered right now. Punk needed to live in the moment wiping away his tears, he smiled as he stood before the man he wanted forever. 'I have Mark and I always will until he doesn't want me anymore.' Punk shook his head as he wiped the thoughts of the past from his brain. Mark loved him and that was all that mattered.


End file.
